


what love is

by nonducor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I tried fluff, M/M, idk if it's fluffy enough, side!johnten, yukten is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonducor/pseuds/nonducor
Summary: lucas has been dreaming about a mysterious guy for quite some time nowor, the au no one asked for but I wanted to write to indulge in my yukten feels





	what love is

It’s that dream again, Lucas thinks to himself when he wakes up, the corners of his eyes wet as he stares at the ceiling. He wonders who in the world is this guy in his dream to be able to make him cry this much. He’s pretty sure he has never met him before. He takes his time to get dressed, going over his dream of this unknown male again.

 

The images that flashes through his dream are akin to memories of a relationship he doesn’t remember. One moment, they’re walking together hand in hand, Lucas enjoying the height difference between them, and the next moment, they’re in bed, sharing intimate moments. The dream has been haunting him for a few weeks now, and he finds himself desperately looking for anyone who even vaguely resembles the man from his dream.

 

“It’s like we’re soulmates or some shit man.” he complains as he closes the shop for the day, looking at his co-worker, Jungwoo, who obviously can’t give two shits about Lucas. He sighs, rolling his eyes and flips the sign over before removing his tablier. “Jungwoo stop texting your boyfriend for once and listen to your friend!” he crosses his arms over his chest, staring at the other until he gets the attention he wants, with a loud sigh of course.

 

“Lucas, this is like the millionth time you’ve told me the exact same thing about pretty boy in your dream. Can you give me a break? Maybe you saw him on the streets once and decided that you want to be with him so you keep on dreaming about him? Have you thought about that?” Jungwoo’s reasoning wasn’t wrong but Lucas knows there’s more to it than just that. He also knows that Jungwoo is going to have his head if he argues so he keeps his mouth shut. There’s a shadow at the door and Lucas turns to look, just in time to see a figure with slumped shoulders and really, Lucas wants nothing more than to go home but he finds himself pulling the door open.

 

“Do you need something?” the small figure turns and fuck, Lucas thinks he forgets how to breathe. That’s the guy who has been in his dreams for the past three weeks and he thinks that the guy is saying something but nothing goes into his ears, his mind too preoccupied with the fact that the guy he has been dreaming about is standing right before him.

 

“...need some coffee, so do you mind?” he snaps out of his daze, blinking quickly as he nods blindly, stepping aside to let handsome stranger in and he thinks his heart flutters at the sight of his smile. Lucas shuts Jungwoo up before he can say anything, pushing him behind the counter as he speaks in a hushed tone.

 

“That’s the guy from my dream!” Jungwoo frowns, looking between Lucas and the handsome guy before rolling his eyes and sighing, leaving Lucas to deal with his dream guy, mumbling something about wanting to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. He thanks his friend mentally and turns to face the attractive man from his dream, the tired expression on his face making his heart ache a little. What the hell, Lucas, you literally just met him. Don’t be creepy. He clears his thoughts, offering a smile as he waits for the order.

 

“I’ll have a americano.” Lucas is quick to reject the payment, making his order without letting him pay and he hears a quiet thank you and the dragging of a chair. He brings it over, noting how tired Dream Guy is and he offers a sympathetic smile when he looks up.

 

“Rough day?” he asks and Dream Guy laughs bitterly, taking a sip from the cup Lucas had brought over.

 

“Tell me about it. So…” he squints at Lucas’ nametag and he realizes that Dream Guy probably has bad eyesight if he can’t see the fine print even at this distance but he keeps his mouth shut. “Lucas. Thank you for the drink. I really needed it. I’m Ten, by the way.” he offers both a hand and a smile and Lucas thinks he’s gone for the second time of the day, grabbing the offered hand when Ten waves it in front of him.

 

“You’re welcome, Ten. You just looked so tired so I figured that you needed a little something. Besides, we close early just so that we get to go home on time, so no worries there.” the laugh that comes from Ten brings an image from his dream to mind, a embarrassed smile on Ten’s face after hearing something cheesy from Lucas. He quickly clears his thoughts away, because Ten looks expectant.

 

“Uh…” he laughs and shakes his head, repeating his question when he realizes that Lucas hadn’t gotten a single thing he said.

 

“I asked, are you a student as well? You look pretty young.” Lucas rubs at the back of his nape, nodding when he blinks. As well? Does that mean Ten is also a student? As if sensing Lucas’ upcoming question, Ten starts to explain that he’s a art student in his final year at SMU and the upcoming projects are giving him premature grey hair. Lucas feels sympathetic, frowning slightly in response.

 

“I’m a first year, and I major in sports. Art must be quite hard.” Ten nods, the weariness etched into the creases of his brows as he rubs at his temples. His phone buzzes, attracting both their attentions and Lucas thinks his heart breaks a little at the way Ten’s face lights up, wondering if it is a text from a boyfriend or girlfriend.

 

“Hey, Lucas. Thanks for tonight and I’ve got to go.”

 

“Oh.” he must have let the disappointment show on his face and really, Lucas isn’t the best at concealing his feelings but the elder laughs shortly, reaching out to mess up his hair with a promise to return the next day. Lucas goes to sleep with more pleasant dreams of Ten that night.

 

As promised, Ten showed up the next day but to Lucas’ dismay, there was another guy in tow and they seemed to be in a world of their own, laughing and pushing at each other until Lucas clears his throat to get their attention. Ten is the first to react, flashing a wide smile at Lucas as he tugs the other guy forth.   
  
“Hey, Lucas! This is my friend, Johnny. I was telling him about what you did last night and he wanted to come and thank you.” the expression on this Johnny guy’s doesn’t exactly scream grateful but he accepts the stiff ‘thank you’ from him and sets to prepare two Americanos as ordered by Ten. Lucas can hear them laughing at some inside joke from the counter and he considers adding salt to Johnny’s cup but worries that Ten might take it by accident and so he gives up on his plan, handing the two cups over with a forced smile and a ‘please enjoy your drinks’.

 

“I think my love life just ended before even starting.” Lucas groans as he plants his cheek on the table top he is supposed to be cleaning and really, Kun couldn’t care much but he cares about the younger male a lot.

 

“Is this about the guy you kept staring at this afternoon?” Kun asks as he settles down opposite Lucas, who nods sadly and he sighs. A down Lucas means that he has got a shit ton of complaints to listen to but that wasn’t nearly as bad as pining Lucas, who literally will not shut up about his current object of infatuation. “I don’t think they’re together. I have classes with one of their friends and apparently they’re just friends?” Lucas had never reacted so fast before, his head shooting up and his eyes wide.

 

“Are you serious? Does that mean I might stand a chance?” he questions, already formulating a plan to win Ten’s affections.

 

“Maybe. I can ask their friend for you if you want.” Lucas lights up, grabbing both of Kun’s hands and shakes them violently, nodding his head so vigorously that Kun fears he might sprain his neck or something. Honestly, he would do pretty much anything for the boy he sees as his little brother.

* * *

 

“So.” Kun starts as he flips the sign over to close the shop temporarily so he can tell Lucas what he had found out but Lucas cuts in, a loud groan leaving his lips as he slumps over the table and Kun has to hold back from rolling his eyes and smacking the younger male. “What is it?” he questions and Lucas pouts.

 

“Ten was here today but he was with Johnny again! I didn’t even get to talk to him because that Johnny guy keeps cutting in whenever I want to talk to him. I don’t like him.” he complains, his lips puckering into a deeper pout when he remembers how Johnny even steps in to block Ten out of Lucas’ sight, knowing fully well that Lucas was trying to get his attention.

 

“That’s because Johnny likes Ten.” Lucas raises his brow so high, they disappear into his hairline and really, he should have expected this but he doesn’t know what to say, so he lets Kun continue, seeing as how Kun seemed like there was more to his story. “But Ten doesn’t like him. More like, he doesn’t know of Johnny’s feelings. So if you like Ten, you’ve got to be really obvious, Lucas.” he wants to start whining again but Kun holds up a hand, causing Lucas to shut his mouth immediately.

 

“I even got his number for you so you can talk to him if you want to.” Lucas weighs his options and shakes his head, going with the idea of it being more sincere if he asked for it himself. That was really his plan, to ask for Ten’s number when he comes to the cafe but Johnny’s not letting up today either. So he does what he thinks is smart, leaving the counter and going straight to Ten.

 

“Can I please have your number?” there was a variety of reactions. Shock, from Ten. Disapproval, from Johnny. Pride, from Kun. And Jungwoo… he just looks so damn done with all this. The tips of Ten’s ears actually turn red and Lucas can’t help but find it adorable as he quickly scribbles down his number on a napkin and hands it over with a shy smile. “I’ll text you tonight.” he flashes a smile, unable to hide his excitement and he receives a reserved nod from Ten, whose cheeks are bright red and Lucas’ chest swells with pride, knowing it was him who had caused it. The moment his shift ends, Lucas’ phone is out and Ten’s contact is displayed on the screen but he feels nervous all of a sudden. Jungwoo notices and rolls his eyes, snatching the phone over and types something before returning the phone to Lucas. Lucas doesn’t think he has ever screamed so loudly before.

 

_ to: dream guy  _

_ hey :) _

 

He can feel the perspiration forming on his palms as he anxiously awaits a reply. His breath hitches when he sees the typing bubble and doesn’t trust himself to see it so he thrusts his phone over to Jungwoo, who looks really tired at this point of time. “He says hi, and is this Lucas?” there’s the sound of Jungwoo’s fingers against his screen and the phone is thrown back to him.

 

_ from: dream guy _

_ hi!! _

_ is this Lucas?? _

 

_ to: dream guy _

_ yeah, it’s me!!!  _

 

_ from: dream guy _

_ haha you’re kinda cute. did you need me for something? _

 

“Jungwoo-”

 

“No.” he swiftly cuts him off before he can request anything and Lucas calls him a traitor under his breath but Jungwoo has the hearing of a bat because he throws his tablier at Lucas to get him to shut up before leaving the cafe. He takes a deep breath to compose himself before deciding to reply as coolly as possible.

 

_ to: dream guy _

_ thanks :) _

_ I just wanted to talk for a bit _

_ how are you?  _

 

And really, Lucas isn’t the smoothest out there but he takes pride in the fact that the typing bubble disappears several times, as if Ten isn’t sure how to reply to his message.

 

_ from: dream guy _

_ i didn’t know you were so smooth _

_ art has been a complete mess _

_ everyone kept making fun of me because they heard about you asking for my number from kun! _

_ i think i can get a break but at sociology, everyone kept laughing at me too! _

 

_ to: dream guy _

_ i’m so sorry _

_ i didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble _

_ i hope you’re okay _

 

He’s about to type out another apology when Ten sends a flurry of messages

 

_ from: dream guy _

_ aegbubilritibap _

_ oh my gosh!!! _

_ that’s not what i meant!!!! _

_ i’m glad you asked for my number!!! _

_ oh my god _

_ please let me take that back _

 

And Lucas thinks that he’s gone for the third time since he has met Ten. As he makes his way home, he has to stop himself from smiling because of Ten’s cuteness, just so he won’t look like some crazy guy. But he couldn’t help it, with Ten being excited, talking about his art project and all. He is a little upset when their conversation has to end because Ten has morning classes the next day but he understands, and wishes Ten a good night before drifting to sleep himself.

 

His dream that night was disturbing, a sight of a building on fire and the motionless body of Ten in his arms. Lucas jumps awake, his shirt thoroughly soaked in sweat as he tries to figure out the meaning behind his dream. Just what in the world are they about? His phone buzzes and he temporarily forgets about the haunting dream, a smile coming to him at the sight of Ten’s good morning text. He replies with the same message he receives, with a bunch of smiley faces as well as a kissy face. The reaction he gets from Ten is priceless.

 

_ from: dream guy _

_ lucas!!!!!! _

_ urluirbvluibta _

_ stop doing that!!!! _

 

Lucas laughs loudly, attracting a few pair of eyes to him as he walks, but he doesn’t care at all. The conversation with Ten is the only thing that matters to him. He is more than excited when he arrives at the cafe, eagerly awaiting Ten’s arrival. But it is a whole hour after the usual timing Ten comes and Lucas’ excitement dwindles, worry taking over instead. He excuses himself from the counter, leaving it to Jungwoo to check his phone. There’s no messages from the elder about him not coming today and he frowns, deciding to text him.

 

_ to: dream guy _

_ Hey, I didn’t see you the entire morning _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Or are you just busy? _

 

Lucas is worried sick when night falls and he doesn’t receive a single reply. He has spammed Ten with a couple of ‘hello’s’ but there isn’t a inkling that Ten has read them, or was even notified about his messages. The moment his shift is over, he thinks about looking for Ten but he realizes he doesn’t know where he stays or where he even frequents. Two days pass and Lucas is lifeless at this point of time, doing everything robotically. Even Jungwoo, who usually would rather do anything but care for Lucas, makes sure he is eating and sleeping well. The only time he receives any news about Ten is when Kun informs him at the end of the second day, telling him that Ten has fallen ill, which is why he hasn’t even gone to school. Lucas doesn’t know to feel relieved or even more worried, because the fact that Ten is not well still stands. Kun seems to read his younger co-worker’s mind because he hands a slip of paper over, “courtesy of Doyoung”, he says and when Lucas opens it, there is a address written on it.

 

“You should go if you want to. I think Ten will appreciate having someone with him.” and so Lucas goes, running as fast as he can to the address that has been handed to him. He doesn’t think he will be so grateful to some guy he has never seen before, but he is extremely grateful to this Doyoung guy, whoever he is. Lucas is a complete panting mess when he finally reaches Ten’s apartment, taking a very long moment to catch his breath before knocking on the door. He hears some shuffling and the door opens, the sight just melting Lucas’ heart. Ten has a blanket wrapped around him and his nose is red, eyes narrowed so he can get a better view of his guest.

 

“Ten, it’s Lucas. I heard you were sick so I’m here to visit.” he flashes a tired smile, lips falling open to say something but he turns away to sneeze and Lucas has to stop himself from enveloping the older but smaller male in his arms. “Go get some rest. I’m here to take care of you.” he tries to protest but Lucas isn’t having any of it, ushering the sick man to the couch and making him sit down on it. There is a quiet grumble that comes from Ten and it looks absolutely adorable to Lucas but he busies himself with actually making something for Ten, returning after a while with a cup of tea and a bowl of porridge.

 

“Thanks.” Ten picks up the bowl, taking a small mouthful and he raises his brows in surprise, as if he hadn’t expected this from Lucas at all. The latter feigns hurt, clutching his chest before chuckling at the sight of Ten rolling his eyes playfully. Ten doesn’t seem as bad as Lucas thought he would be and he looks up with wide eyes, red blooming on the younger’s cheeks as he quickly looks away and clears his throat loudly.

 

“I was really worried because you didn’t come to the cafe, and you didn’t even open the texts I sent. Kun hyung gave me your address so I came here. Are you having a cold or…?” he finally shuts his mouth, allowing Ten to finally talk and he sets the already empty bowl down, wiping at his lips with a tissue.

 

“Sorry for not answering your texts because I actually had a really high fever our little conversation. I just felt so out of it and then Johnny decided that I shouldn’t go to school. So he brought me back and took care of me and all. I’m sorry I worried you. The doctor says I’m fine, though.” his face falls a little at the mention of the male that has been cockblocking him ever since they’ve met.

 

“Speaking of which. He isn’t here to take care of you?” he makes the mistake of asking because the door swings open and the last person he wants to see actually appears. Lucas, you and your damn big mouth, he curses at himself when they lock eyes. Johnny narrows his eyes at Lucas before making his way over to Ten with a soft smile, as if the hostility he had shown so openly hadn’t happened.

 

“Ten, how are you feeling?” there's something in Ten's eyes that Lucas cannot read and he feels his heart ache. He doesn't recall a time where Ten looks at him like this and then again, they've barely met for a few days. Why would Ten even feel anything for him? He tears his eyes away from the two, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he gets up and successfully attracts both their attentions.

 

“Lucas?” Ten is the first to break the silence and he flashes a smile, throwing a stupid excuse of having to rush back to work as he leaves, not even giving Ten any time to reply before he is gone.

* * *

 

“I'm so stupid. How could I ever think that I stand a chance when he has Johnny with him?” he slurs, shaking the bottle dangerously as he looks at Jungwoo, who honestly wants nothing more than to be with his partner but he cares for his friend, and so he sighs, taking the bottle out of Lucas’ hand to prevent him from smashing it and hurting himself. It hurt Jungwoo to see his usually cheerful friend in such a state and he wondered just what he saw for him to determine that Ten didn't like him.

 

“Lucas, why do you even think that he doesn't like you? Maybe you're just misunderstanding something here?” Jungwoo was sure that the two were interested in each other, judging by the little conversations Lucas had told him about. Without Jungwoo knowing, Lucas had picked up his phone and dialled Ten's number.

 

“Hyung, I really like you. But I see that you like Johnny so I'll just let you go.” before he could go any further, Jungwoo had snatched the device out of his hands, horrified that his friend had actually called Ten in his drunken haze. Not that he could blame him, of course. He knows that Lucas is prone to doing things like that. He should have kept a closer eye on him. There's a voice at the end of the line and Jungwoo is a little confused, thinking that he had already ended the call.

 

“...Lucas? I asked where the hell are you, Lucas! Are you okay? Are you alone? Oh god, please-”

 

“This is Jungwoo, Lucas’ friend. Is this Ten?” there is a moment of silence before a quiet ‘yes’ could be heard and Jungwoo remembers the image of a small but cute looking male. “He’s drunk, if you couldn’t tell from the call. I want to know if you feel the same way as he does, but I’ll let you two sort things out on your own. He’s at the bar near our cafe, the one with the high heel neon sign. Come over if you return his feelings.” the call ends without another word and Jungwoo only hopes that Lucas’ heart will be fixed.

 

It’s barely half an hour later that two men come crashing into the bar, one of which Jungwoo recognizes and he can only think of the other taller man as Johnny. He raises his hand to call them over and it pleases him to see how worried Ten is, like there is hope that he might like Lucas more than they think.

 

“He’s got it all wrong, oh god.” his neat brows are furrowed into a frown and he touches Lucas’ cheek gently, worry etched into his features. Jungwoo can see why Lucas is so infatuated with him. His looks are rather otherworldly, he must admit. “Johnny and I are just friends. We’re not…” he cuts himself off when Lucas stirs in his sleep, his eyes opening when he registers Ten’s voice.

 

“Ten hyung?” he calls out, a bubbly giggle leaving his lips but Ten’s frown remains and Lucas pouts, lifting himself up to face the man. “Don’t frown. You still look good but I don’t want to see you upset.” Ten is visibly flustered at the sudden compliment but he holds onto Lucas’ shoulder and shakes the younger a little.

 

“Lucas, you got it all wrong, okay? We’re going to have a talk in the morning but I want you to stop drinking now. Is that okay?” he nods furiously, as if he was afraid to defy Ten’s words, and he flashes a goofy smile, draping himself over Ten’s small figure. Johnny, seemingly annoyed at the sight, pulls him away by the back of his collar, mumbling something about if Ten gets hurt, he’ll kill someone. Johnny proceeds to drag Lucas out, Ten quickly thanking Jungwoo for telling him before trailing after the two giants. Jungwoo is very interested in what will happen in the morning but he figures that all he wants is a hug from his partner at the moment and so he leaves.

* * *

 

Lucas wakes up feeling like a truck just ran over him and his head is pounding. What the hell happened last night? He rubs at his temples with the heel of his palms when he realizes three things. One, he isn’t wearing a shirt. Two, this isn’t his house. Three, there’s some person sleeping next to him. Oh no. this isn’t good. He tries to get up as discreetly as possible but the person passed out next to him groans and he feels like the room has a sort of familiarity to him, as well as the frame of whoever it is. He finds out why the hell is everything so oddly familiar when the figure turns around, revealing their face. And Lucas has to bite back a scream because did he sleep with Ten when he was drunk?

 

Ten rubs at his eyes sleepily when Lucas accidentally coos too loudly at how cute he looks when he is asleep and he opens his eyes to look at Lucas, a soft smile making its way to his lips. “Hey.” he calls out and as much as Lucas hates it, the thought of Johnny comes to mind. 

 

“Hyung… what about Johnny…?” the pain in his voice is very clear and Ten is awake within seconds, sitting up as he reaches out to hold Lucas’ hands gently, his tone soft.

 

“Lucas-ah, there’s nothing between Johnny and I. We’re just purely friends, okay?” he squeezes Lucas’ hand gently, holding eye contact as he allows the younger to sort out his thoughts. Lucas is thankful for that because why the hell would he look at Johnny like… like they were in love if they’re not? His head starts to hurt and a groan leaves his lips, prompting Ten to touch his cheek gently. The pain is forgotten temporarily and he feels the tips of his ears turn hot, a sudden flash of a dream he had about Ten. They were just like this, waking up with each other’s presence and they were happy. Tears started to well up in Lucas’ eyes for no reason and Ten starts to panic, wondering what in the world happened but Lucas pulls him in for a hug without another word, inhaling his scent as if he were trying to ingrain it into his mind.

 

“Lucas…?” Ten doesn’t know what’s going on but he decides to just indulge in the younger, patting his back gently when he doesn’t respond.

 

“Hyung.” Lucas finally calls out after a while and receives a soft hum from the smaller male, whose hand is currently rubbing soothing circles into Lucas’ back. He pulls back and looks at Ten, who looks back curiously, head tilted to the side and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and Lucas thinks that he doesn’t ever want to let this man go. His feelings stem from the start of his dreams, the affection and fondness he has for this unknown man simply getting deeper with each dream that makes its appearance in his sleep. He wonders if this is love. It certainly isn’t like that first time when he asked a pretty girl out, who ended up cheating on him. It also isn’t like that time when he found himself staring at Kun, wondering if something could happen between them. This is love, he supposes. Looking at Ten, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be tired of this sight. The way the corner of his eyes crinkle in delight at Lucas’ lame jokes, the way his nose scrunches up when he is concentrating, and the way his fingers move like they are playing an imaginary piano.

 

“I love you.” he blurts out and Ten flushes, the red hue spreading across his cheeks and to the very tips of his ears. He ducks his head, shy at the sudden confession and Lucas fears it might have been too fast. Too quick, when they’re not even together just yet.

 

“Can I say something crazy?” Frozen pops up in Lucas’ mind but he brushes that thought aside, nodding in response and Ten scratches behind his ears, his gaze still shifty. “I actually had a dream - well, lots - about you. And I know it sounds creepy but I think I’m in love with you after seeing you in my dreams so many times. You just feel so familiar and you make me so safe.” 

 

“I had dreams about you too, hyung.” he thinks it’s adorable the way Ten’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raise. Removing his hands from Ten’s hold, he grasps the pair of smaller hands in his and smiles softly, looking right into Ten’s eyes, his own filled with so much love he didn’t know he had for the older man. Squeezing those hands gently, Lucas licks at his lips, trying to form proper words and Ten smiles at him encouragingly. “It’s been a few weeks now and I think I fell in love with you through those dreams. From the first time we met, I just felt that it was right for us to be together. You and Johnny were together so much that I thought you guys were together. Seeing the both of you together really drove me crazy, that’s why I ran away last night. Hearing that you guys aren’t together… you have no idea how relieved and happy I am. Jungwoo said that you might like me too but the way you look at Johnny is just… I got so jealous.”

 

“The way I look at Johnny? Lucas, I only think of him as a big brother, that’s all. I’ve heard from Kun that he likes me but… I’ve only had my eyes for you ever since my dreams started. I might have liked him in the past but I can’t keep waiting for someone who wouldn’t admit his own feelings for me.” the smile on his lips is bittersweet and all Lucas wants to do is to make sure it never appears again so he does what he thinks is right. He leans in to plant a soft kiss on Ten’s lips, a little more than pleased to see the color flourish on Ten’s cheeks and the way he returns the kiss slowly, as if he is too shy. They break the kiss after a few seconds, both too shy to say anything and it’s Ten who breaks the silence, asking if Lucas is hungry and all. He nods and they wash up together, Lucas feeling strangely domestic with this scene. Ten brushing his teeth with his eyes half closed and Lucas standing behind him, just staring at how adorable he looks. The shorter man notices the gaze and splashes some water, and suddenly it’s a all out war. The both of them are wet in a matter of minutes and Lucas suddenly remembers that Ten has been sick for the past few days, panicking almost immediately but the elder shrugs it off as nothing.

 

“I don’t want you sick!” he grabs a random towel off the rack and wraps it around Ten, a laugh coming from the other confusing him slightly. He frowns as he continues to stare at Ten, wondering just what he is laughing at and waits for him to tell Lucas about it.

 

“It’s weird but I sorta dreamed about this too. I got sick and you just got so frantic trying to look after me.” the softness of the elder’s tone really touches Lucas’ heart and he pulls Ten closer, resting his cheek against the crown of the shorter man’s head. Automatically, Ten wraps his arms around Lucas’ waist and it all feels so perfect, so familiar, like they had been made to be together. And Lucas thinks to himself that this is what love is.


End file.
